Ice and Fire High
by CadeTheSlowpoke1
Summary: When we get the famous "Game of Thrones" that so many play its bound to be exciting, Well the players are all in, expected love, betrayal, complex smart people talk, bastards, rich snobs, and whores. As all assemble at the most daunting task ever; High school. Join at Ice and Fire High.


Felling inspired so I thought why not. I've wanted to do an ASOIAF high school AU so here we go.

Ice and Fire High

Davos Seaworth shook his thick brown hair as he leaned up from his bed, discontent with his nice dream of the sea ending. He moved his feet off his bed, and flexed his phantom finger tips. He looked on his desk. Sitting there beside his model ship was his two most prized possessions, his leather thong with his finger tip bones inside of it and the letter from Stannis. He looked through his drawers and pulled out his "Keep calm and smuggle onions" T-Shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He went and took a shower, and got dressed and picked up his leather thong and put it around his neck. Made sure his letter was hidden under his ship on his desk, and then he grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. He knew his parents were still asleep so he decided to text Shalladhor, after receiving no reply, he texted Stannis, asking if he had a ride to school. Dreading the first day of school, Davos let out a loud groan. He was fifteen, almost sixteen a sophomore, In Ice and Fire High, named after some stupid centuries old civil war that no one alive would remember. He walked out the door and waited for Stannis to come pick him up. Smelling the rotting stench of Flea's Bottom got into his nostrils; use to the scent Davos was not affected by it.

_Hurry up Stannis. _ Davos thought as he popped his headphones in his ears, waiting for his best friend to show up and get him. After about five minutes he heard a loud screeching and saw a huge Chevy convertible screech to right in front of Davos house, which Stannis's older brother Robert was driving. The name of the beast was named "Fury" The back window rolled down and Stannis, his younger brother Renly and his friend Loras Tyrell in the back.

"Get in, NOW. " Stannis commanded in his booming large voice. Davos did as he was told squeezing into the back of the car, Forcing Renly onto Loras's lap.

"Your late you know," Davos said to Stannis, when Eddard Stark looked back at the four.

"It's my fault, Lyanna left with Brandon and Benjen. So I had Robert come pick me up." Davos rolled his eyes.

"Whatever its fine, let's just try to not be late." Davos said as he looked over at Renly and Loras who were blushing and giggling like little girls.

"WELL THEN LET'S GO," Bellowed Robert as he took a swig of ale and drove off at some ungodly speed. Ned and Stannis both gulped as Davos clutched his pouch and began praying to the Father and Crone that Robert learns to drive. The five teenagers watched helplessly as Robert "drove" and finally after an unsettling amount of time, he rolled into the school parking lot. With ten minutes to spare before the late bell would ring. Robert opened the door, and everyone fell out post haste. Ned rolled out and walked around to help his lump o'lard of a best friend out of his seat. Renly and Loras both ran off to get to class. Davos opened his door and he slid out of "Fury" with Stannis close behind. They walked down the halls of the school with people flowing everywhere, when they got to room 27 (many people liked to call it "Room Dragonstone"), there assigned home room they sit down at some desks. There advisor for the year, Mr. Cressen sitting behind a stack of books on his desk. He looked up at the two teens.

"Stannis is that you? My eyes are failing me tell me if that's you." Stannis looked up immediately and grinned, Cressen was an old friend of the Baratheon clan, an old friend of the three boys' father. Davos let them get to chatting as he clutched his leather thong hopping to have some friends in his advisory. He watched the clock tick, noticing there were 5 minutes till school started and he and Stannis were the only ones in the room. He knew there had to be more people, just didn't know where they were. Then finally someone walked in. It was Axell Florent, who was "Stannis's biggest fan" it was a bit creepy so Stannis just ignored him most of the time. Davos rolled his eyes at the boy, and saw a few other people he sure wasn't like to care about. Untill he saw _her; _Marya. He was already infatuated with her. He had liked her all freshmen year. Just couldn't tell her anything nor even approach her. He at least wanted to be her friend, she was so beautiful and that smile of hers was fantastic. He could never muster courage to talk and attempt a relationship.

This year was different.

**Hey guys Slowpoke here. Im doing this ASOIAF fanfic for fun. its high school with the main adult cast, Davos is my fav so he starts off. Any characters you wanna see. :) Read and Review**


End file.
